In Love and War
by wolverinelover667894
Summary: The story of Shade and Logan as they go through America's wars. A peak into Shade's very long past. but she has a distant connection with Logan she can't quite place.
1. Civil War

_**A.N. - I own nothing except for Shade/Leah. I do not own any x-men. Please R+R! Thanks!**_

"Give me the god damn scissors!" Leah yelled at the barber.

She had just run away from home… again and was planning on joining the war. I mean for god's sake she was _**sixteen**_ years old! She wasn't about to get married, like her parents wanted, and with her 'special abilities' she would be a great fighter.

The barber a little frightened of her outburst and well… her in general, handed her the scissors.

Leah pulled her long hair back in a ponytail, took the scissors, and chopped it off where her hand held it together. She let the hair fall and ruffled her now short hair around so she looked more like a man. She had stolen her step-father's revolution gun and uniform and snuck out in the middle of the night. She went from Pennsylvania to New York in a night hitch- hiking and walking. Granted her step-father's clothes were big but she had to at least _**look**_ like a man for them to let her on the front lines.

She turned back around and gave the barber a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Sir. Do you know where the nearest regiment sign-ups are?" She asked with a sweet if- you- tell- _**anyone**_- about- this- I'll- kill- you look.

"Yes. They're in N- N- New Y- Y- York, _**Sir.**_" He stuttered back, putting emphasis on sir to let her know her secret was safe with him.

"Thank you, Sir." She said walking out.

Now to look like a man. Her voice was naturally deep so that wasn't a problem. But a name. That was a challenge. She had to find something common but not too common. If she remembered correctly her real mother was full-blood German and her real father was half Cherokee. Daniel Koons that would have to work.

"Next!" Called the guy behind the registration desk, gruffly, "Name!" He demanded when Leah approached the desk.

"Daniel Koons. That's spelled k-o-o-n-s." She said sternly, "I'm here to sign up with the cavalry."

The guy looked him up and down and smirked, "The cavalry?" he giggled.

Daniel got frustrated, I'll prove it! Show me the worst horse you have!"

The man stood and led Daniel to far corral still obviously skeptical. A group of men gathered curious as to what was going on.

"There he is, the worst son of a bitch that ever lived. No one can even get near him without risking their life." he said.

In the corral was beautiful buckskin with a black dorsal stripe and the same color mane, tail, and stockings. The horse was obviously nothing but muscle.

"He a mustang?" Daniel asked climbing over the fence.

"Yes and you're gonna get yourself killed!" He said like a nagging mother. Daniel went in regardless.

"Keep back I'm warning you!" The horse said when Leah/Daniel got too close.

"It's okay. I don't want to hurt you okay? But I am gonna be in charge here. He said telepathically to the horse.

The horse reared and charged at him but Daniel held his ground. He'd done this before.

"Somebody grab me a rope and whip!" He called behind him. Soon they were both thrown to him. He swung the rope and when the stubborn mustang didn't budge he cracked the whip. The horse leaped into a canter and Daniel made him stay on the outside of the corral. He made in into an angel right before their eyes.

"Saddle!" He called a few hours later. She tacked him up and rode him like a pro.

The registration man that had laughed at him earlier was stunned and stood there with his mouth hanging open.

The cavalry captain saw a crowd around the corral that held the only horse they couldn't break. He came over to find Daniel riding the horse like it was simple.

"Who is that man?" The captain asked the awestruck registration man.

"That's Daniel Koons." He answered never taking his eyes off the man on the horse.

()()()()()()

"You ready for this?" Victor asked his slightly distracted brother.

"I guess." Logan answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's get registered." He said snapping out of his daze and pushed forward to join the line.

"Okay you boys'll be travelin with the Calvary. But don't worry you'll get to see the front lines." Said the man, "By the way ya'll got a star in the Calvary. So it's an honor if yer in his platoon." He mentioned.

()()()()()()

Leah sat in her tent; she immediately accepted into the Calvary and made a lieutenant. The story of what she did was all over the camp and she couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. However, she had a bigger problem. She had to share a tent and she needed to get out of her foster- father's clothes. Her original plan had been to sneak off into the woods and changed but that was defiantly not gonna happen now. She was like the freaking president or something considering she joined the Yankees. Then she got an idea.

"Hey!" A guy said trying to catch up to Daniel, "Wait! Please!"

Daniel slowed to a stop and when the solider was beside him he began walking again.

"The captain wants to know if you'll give a demonstration for the president, Sir." He said out of breath.

"Why sure when is it?"

"In ten minutes, Sir." He answered still huffing a little.

"Okay tell them I'll be there."

Daniel answered and watched the solider run off. He waited until he was out of sight and pulled out his uniform, headed for the woods to change. He was supposedly looking for a lost horse, which he purposely let out to prove his excuse. Once changed he called the beautiful bay mare and she came immediately. She was sweet and an easy spirit. She wanted to be around people and followed Daniel willingly.

When he showed up back at camp, a little late for his demonstration, nobody noticed because he had found the lost horse.

"Sorry I'm late I happened upon this little one and had to get her back here." He handed her off to someone with a halter and lead rope, "Now, what would you like to see, Mr. President" He asked with a low bow to the very tall President Lincoln. Then again Daniel was very tall himself standing at Five ten.

"Why whatever it is you do to tame your horses, Son. I hear it's amazing to watch you work. Just do what you do. Just use the gift god gave you." He said like a father.

()()()()()()

"Hey what's goin on over there?" Victor asked veering for the crowd of people around a corral.

"Don't know let's see." Logan answered curious as well.

()()()()()()

Daniel grabbed the buckskin because he needed more ground work. He was still on the wild side. Daniel moved him to the outside of the ring the opposite way as before. Immediately he started throwing a fit. He bucked, kicked, reared, and tried to run him over. Daniel could hear murmurs and gasps coming from the crowd but he blocked them out. He hit the buckskin when he ran for him and chased him back to the outside of the ring. Eventually he lowered his head, kept an ear towards Daniel, and licked his lips. When that happened Daniel turned his back to the buckskin and looked at the ground.

The crowd was silent in wonderment and anticipation of what was going to happen.

He stopped and looked at Daniel for a moment. Then he moved in and knocked Daniel's cavalry hat off his head playfully. Daniel reached up and rubbed the stallion's face, never taking his eyes from the ground. Then he walked forward and the horse followed him as if he had a halter and lead rope on.

The crowd that had gathered applauded and the President gave a standing ovation.

"Come here, Son." President Lincoln said as he walked up to the fence.

Daniel walked over the buckskin on his heels.

"How would you like to come back and train more horses and their men?" The older man asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

()()()()()()

Victor and Logan watched in amazement and wanted to ask the man some questions.

()()()()()()

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'd like to go to the front lines. If I stayed back I wouldn't feel that I've really done anything. I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to refuse your offer." Daniel said.

"That's quite alright. I understand the ambitions of a young man. I was once one myself." Lincoln replied still merry. He was then whisked way by soldiers who wanted to meet the president.

After the president left two soldiers walked up to Daniel.

What can I do for you boys?" He asked.

"We were told you you're our lieutenant." Victor said. At that the buckskin pinned his ears and snapped at Victor.

Daniel turned on the horse.

"Hey! What was that? Huh!" He yelled. The horse backed up and Daniel followed.

Victor and Logan both jumped when the horse snapped at Victor.

Daniel continued yelling and backing the horse up until he lowered his head and neck. After Cooper had submitted to him he walked back to the soldier he was talking to.

"Sorry about that he's a spirited one. What were you saying?" He apologized.

"We were told you were our lieutenant." Logan repeated.

"Oh! Well then, my name is Lieutenant Koons." Daniel shook hands with them both.

"My name's Victor Creed." He shook the other man's hand flashing his all knowing smirk.

"And I'm Logan Howlett." Logan said quietly. When he shook Daniel's hand he knew that he'd known him before. the way he spoke and acted was eerily familiar. He also caught a whiff of his scent. He thought he smelled familiar and… female? he pushed it to the back of his mind for now and listened while Victor continued chatting with the Lieutenant.

"When do we head out, _**Sir**_?" Victor asked. he kept putting emphasis on the word sir and it was making Daniel uneasy. something wasn't quite right with this guy.

"We head out first thing tomarrow. Are you boys foot soldiers?"

"Yes we are, _**Sir**_." Victor answered with his infamous smirk. Logan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, I'll see you boys tomarrow then." He said and put away Cooper. It was getting late and she should be getting to bed.

Logan couldn't stop thinking about how familiar and strange the lieutenant had smelled. He also couldn't figure out why Victor was acting so strange when he was talking to Koons.

"Victor?" Logan said quietly into the darkness.

"Yeah?" His brother mumbled, "What? You interrupted a great dream."

"Did our Lieutenant smell… funny… to you?" He asked thoughtfully.

"By funny you mean female?" Victor questioned. Logan sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah just like that… but something about…her…him… seemed familiar for some reason." Logan muttered looking back at his covered legs.

"How?" A sleepy mutter.

"Like I've met him/her before."

"Yeah a few hours ago, Logan. You sure you're feeling okay?"

"No- like waay before today." He insisted.

"You're crazy, go to sleep and let me get back to my dream." Victor rolled over.

As Leah lay in her bed that night she couldn't get over how familiar Logan had smelled and looked and how weird Victor had acted. He sent chills down her spine and not much did that. She just couldn't place Logan though. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was back at the house in Canada with her real father.

She heard the soft murmur of her maid say, "I'm sorry, Sir but she wishes not to be seen."

"I want my daughter in her best dress and downstairs now!" Came the angry yell of her father.

She heard the soft pitter-patter of her maid walking back to her room, "I'm sorry Miss…"

"I know, pick something out. I don't care what it is." Leah said as she slowly sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side.

"This is a nice one." The maid said pulling out an elegant red dress with a matching petticoat.

"Fine." She sighed.

Her maid put on her corset and helped her into the dress.

As she walked down the steps she could hear her father saying, "Well it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Hayes. You're just what my daughter needs to help cheer her up."

"Why thank you Mr. Alexis. Is this her here?" She heard a voice respond.

She continued down the stairs to find a young man talking with her father. He turned to look at her and she knew instantly that it was Logan. Leah woke with a start to find Logan hovering above her.

"What are you doing in here Soldier?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I couldn't sleep and I was wondering where you're from." He whispered back.

"I'm from Canada but I came here from Pennsylvania."

"I'm from Canada too but as of late I've been in the New York and Vermont area. Could I ask you one more question, Sir? Have we met before?" He asked uneasy about the answer.

"I believe we have before, Logan. In Canada how about we sleep though." She admitted.

"What's your first name?" He blurted.

"Daniel."

When Daniel said his name it sparked a long forgotten memory for him. He remembered he worked for a guy named Stryker to "court" a girl and see if he could find out if she was a mutant or not. However, it was to be strictly business nothing more, nothing less. No emotional ties, they'd only get in the way. But from the first time he saw her it was more than just business, or at least he wanted it to be more than that.

"I'll leave you to get your rest. Sorry to bother you, Sir." Logan left but not before looking into his commanding officer's familiar bright green eyes a moment longer.

()()()()()()

"Steady men!" Daniel shouted to his regiment as the Rebel army advanced towards them. The horses were prancing in place ready to go.

"Charge!" He screamed and they took off. Blood spattered from Union and Rebel soldiers alike.

Suddenly he was hit in the chest by a bullet. Then he was hit again in the head and he fell off his horse into blackness.

"Victor!" Logan called for his brother, "Help me with him."

Logan and Victor carried Daniel off the battle field and into some secluded woods, where nobody would find him.

"Let's see if our noses were right." Victor said unbuttoning the uniform. It revealed that Daniel was in fact a woman. Logan finally regonized her he imagined her long hair and that beautiful red dress she wore the first time he saw her in Canada. He remembered the bright green eyes of the girl he had courted and he was looking at her dead body right now.


	2. WWI

**A.N. - I own nothing except for shade! Please R&R thank you**

_World War I_

"Come on Boys!" John Koons shouted at his platoon, as they jogged around the deck of the ship on their final lap. He'd been made a sergeant because of his gift with animals. The dogs did anything he wanted, especially their job, to sniff out people in fallen buildings. He'd been offered to stay behind and train dogs but he wanted to see the action of the front lines. So here he was sergeant of a platoon _**but **_he had a secret. His real name was Leah Alexis. He'd been Daniel Koons in the civil war and now here he was and still looked _very_ young.

()()()()()()

"Victor! Easy. We're not even on the front lines yet!" Daniel Hayes yelled at his big brother just as he was about to beat the crap out of a guy for poking fun at his long fingernails. His long, _**sharp**_ fingernails.

Daniel and his brother still looked young. Even after being in the civil war although that's _**their**_ secret.

"Come on Victor let's go up on deck." He said calmly pulling his brother along behind him.

()()()()()()

"Alright boys, good job." John said and clapped a few of his men on the back as they all went below deck to take a shower. John had to wait he was going to do what he usually did which was look out over the hypnotizing sea when he noticed two very familiar looking men arguing.

"What is wrong with you?" Daniel yelled as soon as they were on deck, "Why is it that _**I'm **_the one who always has to be the one who talks us out of getting kicked out or killed?"

"Why can't you just have a little fun?" Victor replied with his mischievous smirk.

"Excuse me, boys but have we met before?" Came a voice.

Daniel looked up to see a fairly tall man with short dark brown hair and hypnotizing, yet very familiar, green eyes.

"I don't believe we have. I'm Daniel Hayes and this is my brother Victor Creed." He introduced them as he shook hands with the man.

"I'm sergeant John Koons." He said with a nod.

When John heard the name Daniel Hayes he was sent back to that house in Canada. She was coming down the grand staircase. She looked into the deep blue eyes and froze.

"Ah this is my daughter Mr. Hayes. Leah this is Mr. Daniel Hayes." Her Father had introduced.

Daniel gave a low bow and helped her down the last few steps.

Once she was down she gave him a sullen curtsy.

John was yanked out of his memories by the sound of the ship's horn.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you boys go back to what you were doing." He said a little dazed and went below to see of his men were done with their showers yet.

As soon as John had disappeared below deck Daniel turned to his brother.

"Remember that-"

"Girl we found out at Gettysburg?" Victor finished his sentence.

"Yeah! Did the sergeant-"

"Smell like her?" He finished again, "Yeah. I think she-"

"Might be a feral?" Daniel finished for once.

"Yep." Victor said.

()()()()()()

John cautiously checked the showers to be sure no one else was there. Once he was positive he was alone he locked the door and took a shower. When he was done he dried off and began the careful process of redressing. First she put on the pants and her boots. Then she took the long strip of a bed sheet she had ripped and wrapped it tightly around her breasts so when she had a shirt on she appeared flat chested. She finished getting dressed and went back on deck.

"That's it!" Logan said in realization, sitting up on his bed, "He was Daniel Koons back at Gettysburg."

"Smells just like him." Victor confirmed.

But it seems like I know him from somewhere else too. But where?" Daniel thought for a minute.

"You know his eyes remind me of when I was working for a guy named Stryker to see if a girl was like us or not. Her eyes were dark green but changed with her mood. Just like his did." Daniel thought aloud.

()()()()()()

"Come on Boys! Let's take no man's land! NOW!" John yelled as he started for the enemy's trench. He jumped in and took out about fifteen guys, when suddenly a shot rang out and he fell to the ground. He couldn't move his legs and then one more shot as everything went black.

Daniel and Victor were helping with the newly taken over trench when they saw the U.S. solider lying there. They called the medics and found out that they were right.


	3. WWII

**A.N. - I own nothing except the random names/ shade/Leah. Please R and R!**

WWII

Corporal David Koons threw a hard uppercut towards the solider that had mouthed off to him. When it connected he knew the guy was seeing stars. So far the other man hadn't gotten any good hits in. Some to the stomach but nothing to the face or that was easily visible. David was about to go for the knock out when the first lieutenant showed up.

"Corporal Koons! What is going on here?" He barked looking at the dazed man.

"This solider was mouthing off to me and I told him to respect his commanding officer, Sir, but he wanted a fight so I gave him one. David answered respectfully even though he just wanted to knock out the still dazed disrespectful solider.

"Okay but next time_somebody _better get me to take care of it." The first lietentint said and took the injured solider to the infirmary.

After they had left all the men crowded around David.

"Wow! How do you know how to fight like that?" Asked one.

"Are you a boxer?" Another asked.

They closed in tighter and tighter which made David nervous. You see everybody has their secrets but David's secrets were deadly. If they found out he'd be ridiculed, beaten, and thrown out of the army and banned from the armed services and no man would want to marry her or take her in. If they found out her other secret (of which she didn't fully understand yet herself) they'd just do experiments on her. David had to guard these deadly secrets with his life if necessary so when the men crowded him he got on edge enough to kill.

"Woah! Stay back! Get back I said!" He yelled to no avail. He was on the verge of going over the edge and throwing punches when guys started flying away from him. It was his best friend in his platoon and his brother, John Howlett and Victor Creed.

"Now he said get back!" John growled. The men stopped where they were but didn't back up.

"I said get back!" John roared for his friend.

They all backed up a few steps. Then John grabbed David and took him below with Victor bringing up the rear.

"Thanks. I'm not that good with people." David said once they were in a private room.

"Well you've saved me plenty of times so it was nothin." John said.

"Well we _**do **_have some questions to ask. Don't we John?" Victor mentioned giving his brother a look. David hated Victor's eyes. He didn't trust Victor at all. He didn't smell right. However, his brother John was trustworthy, smelled good, and pretty damn good lookin. That's the only downfall of pretending to be a man, if you like one you can't falter at all. If they think you like them then you're an outcast because you're gay and if they find out you're a woman you get constantly hit on, you're not able to fight, and you get kicked out of the army.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry if these seem weird or personal but we need to know. We think we've met you before. Have we?" He asked.

"I don't think so." David lied. He knew he'd run into these two in other wars, or at least their fathers and grandfathers.

"Ok then its settled Victor!" John snapped even though he wanted to ask David more personal questions.

Victor didn't look happy with David's answer.

()()()()()()

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" David said to his small platoon. He knew they could free this concentration camp if they approached it with the right strategy.

"Now I'm gonna walk up there by myself and act like I'm surrendering. When the dogs attack their handlers you attack. Not a moment sooner, got it? John's in charge while I'm gone. Don't let any prisoners out until I say and all the Germans are dead." David told them.

He walked up and the dogs barked, growled, and strained at their leashes. The Germans came out and encircled him once he put his gun on the ground and put his hands on his head. They moved in to restrain him and his eyes went from green to silver. Suddenly the dogs turned on their handlers and David picked up his gun and with the help of his platoon shot every German and took over the camp. They went to the gates and noticed the top was bent over like someone had tried to pull it away. They also noticed that unlike all the other camps they'd freed instead of metal walls, doors, and fences they were all wooden. There was almost no metal anywhere to be found. Where there was metal it was extremely misshapen and mangled. They went into the men's side of the camp and were sickened at what they found. The men looked like walking skeletons and were living among dead bodies that hadn't been collected yet. There were mountains of bodies waiting to be burned and the stench was almost unbearable. However one young man caught their attention. He seemed to be almost magnetic. He had a small metal ball that floated around him as if it did whatever he wanted.

"It's okay," David said gently, "We're here to help. You're free now. Are you hungry son? You want some of my bread? Here it won't kill ya." He pulled out some bread and offered it to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Eric Lehnsherr and yours?" he asked.

"David Koons can you do me a favor? Can you help me take care of these people until our back up gets here?" David asked him.

Eric agreed for the sake of his people.

()()()()()()

When back up arrived David and his platoon moved on to the next concentration camp but unfortunatly a German got to him and he died and that is why we're having a memorial for the American hero today. The great David Koons. David Koons whose body is somewhere in an unmarked grave but whose deeds will never be forgotton.


	4. Korea

**A.N.- I own nothing but Shade. Please R. & R. Thanks!**

_**Korea**_

"I didn't come here to babysit and do nothing! I came here to fight!" Josh Koons yelled at his commander through the radio. He was sitting in Korea, a general because of his gift with animals, and he was frustrated because all he was doing was babysitting his platoon of immature greenhorns. He was getting ready to start knocking them out every time they did something stupid that would've gotten them killed in a real war, beyond that he did nothing. _**Absolutely nothing! **_He had fought in every war the U.S. was involved in so far except the revolution. He had his secrets though. He was… special… in ways he didn't completely understand yet himself. He couldn't die (though he could sure feel pain well enough) and he didn't seem to age very fast, if at all. He had animalistic senses and he was a woman posing as a man. She remembered running away from her first home in the U.S. she had stayed up late and after she was sure that they were both asleep, then she grabbed her foster father's revolutionary war clothes and ran. Joshua was ripped from his thoughts when his commanding officer came over the radio, "General Koons! If you go lookin for a fight you're gonna get one!"

"Exactly why I joined the military!" Josh yelled back. Now his commanding officer knew josh well and knew what he was gonna do. He could tell by the tone of his voice and how short his answer was.

"Koons! Don't you dare! I _**will**_-"he warned.

"Josh turned off the radio. He had a plan to whip these greenhorns into shape. He called over his corporal, Alex Howlett.

Alex jumped as General Koons yelled his name. He hated trying to talk to his commanding officer because he always got hypnotized by his shade changing green eyes. And he always dreamt about that girl he'd courted back before the civil war. He also smelled so familiar and… good. He was beginning to love the General. But he went over anyway with Victor following. However he didn't have a good feeling because the General had a crazy look in his bright green eyes that Alex knew he'd seen before. He saw her and what the man had done to her. The anger surged hot in his veins once again. He saw her run from the house her green eyes almost glowing and that same crazy look in her eyes. He realized he wasn't crazy and that the General was the girl. He was snapped out of his realization by General Koons.

"Okay we're gonna take a little field trip to scare some sense into these greenhorns." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Are you getting these orders from the commander, Sir?" Alex asked nervously.

"Shut up and be happy we're finally gonna get some killin done!" Victor roared at his brother.

"I agree with your brother Alex. I joined the military to be on the front lines and see action. _**NOT **_to sit on my ass and do nothing!" Josh growled. That's when he caught a good wiff of Victor and Alex. He realized they were ferals too. At that same moment Alex and victor caught a wiff of Josh. Alex was now sure that he was the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Victor was now figuring out that the General was a feral and his favorite thing right after killing, female. Victor got his all knowing smirk and this time it was big enough to show his fangs.

Alex could feel his brother's smirk and he knew what Victor was going to do. He had to get her to safety and fast.

"Can I speak to you in private Sir?" Alex asked forming a plan.

"Sure. Victor go get the men up and ready." Josh said as he walked to his tent with Alex.

Victor didn't like taking orders especially from a woman but he went anyway his hunger for blood stronger than his hunger for a woman… for now.

"What is you want Corporal?" Josh asked turning to face Alex.

"Look you're in grave danger. My brother wants to… get rid of you. If you run I can take over and he won't be able to get to you. Please Sir, I'm concerned for your safety." Alex pleaded.

Josh knew he was telling the truth. He could smell it on him and by the pleading look in his corpral's eyes. He also knew he had more to tell.

"You are my best solider. I guess if it will put you at peace." Josh agreed but he also had a bad feeling about Victor. He'd always disliked Victor especially when the large man with long fingernails decided to make direct eye contact with her and/or smile at her. That fact also contributed to her decision.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, You need to go and cover your scent-" as soon as he said it he regretted it.

"so you know too." Josh said.

"Yes I know and so does my brother. Do you remember a Daniel Hayes?" Alex admitted.

The other man gave a slight nod.

"_I'm _Daniel Hayes. I've known you for a long time. Frankly I never forgot you. Victor either figured or is figuring most of it out. That's why you have to get outa here." Alex explained.

"Ok." Leah said and headed for the door. When she got to the door, however, she paused, "Thank you." She said and gave Alex a hug.

When they pulled back, "You're welcome. Your safety means a lot to me." He gave a soft kiss on the lips and he _**knew**_ that was his Leah Alexis. The girl he'd fallen in love with all those years ago and still loved today.

He came to his senses, "You have to go."

"ok… Bye." She said reluctantly before leaving the tent.

Alex made sure her scent wasn't traceable and told the men that General Koons had an errand to run and had left him in charge while he was gone for a few days. Victor gave him an I- don't- believe- a- word- you- just- said look.

Leah ran and hopped the first boat to the first boat to America and she couldn't get Daniel/Alex out of her head.

When the commanding officer started asking questions as to where Koons was Logan said he'd gone on a solo recon mission because he thought some Koreans where staking out the camp and planning an attack. He kept repeating the story every time the commander asked and said that was all the information Koons had given him. Until one day he radioed and said he'd found Koons dog tags and small pieces of his body so he wasn't M.I.A.


	5. Vietnam

_**A.N. - I own nothing except Shade. Please R&R!**_

_Vietnam_

As Davey walked down to the river without his platoon he remembered all the years between wars that he'd lived off the land. He'd hunt his own food, bathe in rivers or lakes, he lived in the wilderness alone without other people to complicate his life. It was simple, easy, relaxing. However he'd stop in a town every once in awhile and because of how young he looked someone would sucker him into staying with them for awhile and be their "adopted" child but every time something went wrong. Usually it was somebody taking something too far or not respecting him. So he'd run away and if there was a war starting he'd join the military because he was loyal to his country. Although he was contemplating moving somewhere else, maybe see how that worked, see if the people there were any different. The problem with joining the military this time was he looked so young nobody really believed him but with some good intimidation of the right people he got in and the one thing nobody knew about him was that he was technically not allowed in the military, or at least not on the front lines. He was a she and she was general of a platoon of men that had no idea who she was or what she was but defiantly knew that she could and would kick their ass if they stepped out of line with her. Right now they were at a permanent camp that happened to be on their way to the front lines. That was why she was at the river to bathe instead of the showers. She slowly stepped into the river and dipped her head under to wet her hair. However, when she popped her head back up the air reeked of tunnel rat and… Victor? She hated Victor. He'd stare at her and watch her too close for comfort. She especially hated his eyes. Those black eyes would mercilessly lock onto hers and it felt like they were looking at your soul and reading every deep dark secret you had. The worst part was she knew if he knew ANYTHING he would not hesitate to use it to his advantage. Suddenly she spotted the tunnel rat but the tunnel rat hadn't found her yet just her clothes on the bank. He moved farther down to scan the river and Davey, with only his eyes and nose out of the water slowly moved towards his clothes and his gun. At the edge of the river he jumped out of the water grabbed his gun and shot the Viet Cong dead.

Once he was sure he was dead and there was no more Charlie he relaxed the slightest bit. However, at the sound of clapping behind him he tensed right back up. He turned to find Victor with his infamous smirk on his face.

"Nice work General Koons." He said.

"Victor! Go back to camp! Now! I'll be along in a minute." Davey said frustrated.

"But-"

"NOW!" Davey snarled like a rabid dog. Luckily she was smart enough to keep her bounds and underwear on while she bathed. She dried off, especially her feet, and headed back to camp getting cool and collected, once again.

Once inside camp he stopped, it was quiet. Almost too quiet. Just as he was about to walk on, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He grabbed the hand turning around, bringing it almost to the breaking point and quickly pulled his knife from his boot and brought it to the attacker's throat in one fluid motion.

"Woah! Easy there tiger!" Jason said. Jason was Victor's brother but he was different. He smelled familiar to Davey but he couldn't place from where. It drove him so insane sometimes that he couldn't sleep at night. Sometimes he'd go days without sleeping and when he finally did sleep he dreamt about her father and Daniel and she knew that Jason and Daniel connected somehow but she couldn't get that puzzle piece to fit no matter how she tried.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on your commanding officer like that, Corporal Howlett." Davey said smiling back, releasing Jason's arm and sticking his knife back in his boot.

"Sorry you looked suspicious. Yer really wearin out the greenhorns of the group though, Sir." Jason mentioned.

"Well they better get up cause we're movin camp. I found a tunnel rat at the river." Davey said moving for Victor's Barracks, "Could you get the rest of the men up for me please? Thank you."

As Jason went to get the men up he was nervous for General Koons. Him and Victor were special but then again the general smelled like a feral too. He also smelled female and familiar. He was pretty sure that he was the Leah Alexis he'd courted before the civil war for an investigation headed by a man named Stryker. Ben Stryker. He was almost jealous of the fact that Victor was alone in a barracks with the general, as the general had kicked the rest of the men out to speak privately with Victor. Jason also worried for the general's safety because if he was a woman posing as a man Victor could and would figure it out and use it for his own gain. He wanted her to be a man for safety reasons but at the same time he wished he could be open with her. Every time he looked in the general's bright green eyes he was reminded of Leah's eyes. He could still smell her father's scent and the smell of the big house in the woods. He remembered her father always reeked of alcohol and he'd figured he was a drunk. He desperately wanted to get her out of that house and way from her father. He was almost positive that he beat her when he was drunk enough and he made her take care of him if the maids weren't around. He was even more desperate towards the end but he ran out of time.

()()()()()()

After Davey kicked everyone out of the barracks he turned to stare at Victor.

"What were you doing at that river?" Davey asked keeping himself calm and his temper reined in for now.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, _**Sir**_." Victor smirked at her from his bed.

"You need to tell me solider!" Davey growled getting ready to show his VERY intimidating fangs.

Victor's smirk slowly spread into a fang bearing, all knowing, rare grin.

Suddenly Jason burst through the door.

"What are you doing?" Davey and Victor asked in unison, very surprised.

"Keeping you," Jason pointed at Victor, "outa trouble. He was doing some rounds because we had a hunch that there was a gook tunnel near but we wanted solid proof before we concerned you with the matter, Sir."

Davey looked from Victor to Jason and back suspiciously, "Alright but don't let it happen again you hear?!"

"Yes Sir!" Jason and Victor replied together.

Once Davey was out of earshot Jason turned on Victor angrily, "What were you doing down there?!" he hissed.

"Seeing if our noses were right. They were." He grinned lazily at his younger brother.

"Victor no. Please I know her from before the civil war. I don't want her hurt." Jason pleaded.

"Now you're not gonna let a woman boss you around are you? Well I'm sure not and I don't care if you know her or not, I could use a woman soon as we get to the next base camp." Victor teased but with real intent behind it.

()()()()()()

That night Davey dreamt of that old house in Canada. She saw the doctor come in that old waiting room and tell her and her dad that her mom was dead. She couldn't believe it. Her dad made the funeral arrangements for the next day and they went home. That was the first time she'd ever seen him drunk and it was the first time, of many yet to come, that he'd hit her. The drunkenness and the hitting went on and became more frequent and got worse as the years went on. Until Daniel Hayes showed up. He was the one little glimmer of hope she had but she didn't want it. All she wanted was to die or erase all her memories and just start over.

"What's that?" Daniel asked her one day when they went for a walk as he noticed a bruise on her cheek.

"Nothing. I just bumped myself when I was petting one of the horses is all." She'd lied and hoped he wouldn't ask questions.

"Really? Then what is this from?" he asked pointing out a bruise on her arm that looked like fingers that had wrapped around her arm tightly. You could see where the palm had been and where the fingers had been placed.

"Nothing."

"This doesn't look like nothing. Who hurt you Leah?" he asked his blue eyes filled with concern.

She jolted awake, breathing rapidly. She was finally sure that Jason and Daniel were the same person. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep for the night so she decided she'd give her greenhorn watches a break. She could probably do a better job then all of them put together anyway. Her sharp eyes could see the slightest movement and know if it was human or not. Her nose would pick up the slightest hint of a Viet Cong and be able to tell if it was Charlie or good guys. The Viet Cong had a certain smell to them and it stank to high heaven, at least to her it did.

()()()()()()

Jason lay awake on his cot. His mind was too busy remembering Leah and worrying about what Victor might do to let him sleep. He decided to go take watch since he wasn't able to sleep anyway. Why waste time trying to sleep when you know you're not going to sleep? May as well do something useful and let someone else sleep. He walked out to find General Koons at watch.

"Hey General, you can sleep. I'll take watch for you." Jason said coming to stand beside his General that he knew more about than anybody else, including Victor.

"Can't you sleep either?" Davey asked, never taking his eyes off the terrain.

"No. Can I ask you a question, Sir?" Jason asked not able to keep it in any longer. In fact much longer with the General standing beside him and he might explode. He _**had **_to know for sure… _**NOW!**_

"Jason… You're my best solider and the only one I trust with my life. You can always ask me anything… So what's on your mind?" Davey asked Jason finally looking at him a few minutes before returning his eyes back to the dark terrain.

"Are…Do you… Were you born in Canada?" Jason asked not sure where to start.

"Actually… yes. Why do you ask?" Davey's brow creased even though he didn't look at Jason.

"I'm from Canada too! Do you remember a Daniel Hayes?"

"Yes? Where are you going with this solider?" Davey was getting suspicious.

"I'm Daniel Hayes and I remember you Leah." Jason whispered hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

Davey turned to look at Jason, "Daniel? You… You remember?" She asked her eyes misty with memories and tears she refused to let fall.

"How could I forget you? I never stopped thinking about you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Even though it was too long ago." He said as he took her chin in his fingers. He leaned in and gently kissed her soft lips that he had longed for over the years.

Suddenly she ripped away from him and her gun went up, pointing into the dark wet forest. Her body was rigid and her senses on high alert picking up the slightest thing. A minute later Davey shot and they heard a pained cry and a Viet Cong swearing. Davey shot again and he was dead.

"Go get the men up and tell them to be prepared for a fight and a move." She growled and went back to searching the surrounding area ferociously.

()()()()()()

The next day as the platoon rested, after marching all night and fighting off Viet Cong, Davey pulled Jason aside and out of earshot of all the soldiers including Victor.

"Hey, last night…it… I… we can't" Davey never stuttered and always knew what to say or not to say anything.

"I know we can't be together. At least not now. I know last night shouldn't have happened and I promise it won't happen again." Jason said trying to put the general out of his misery.

"Thank you but… so you know… if I die I want to go to Australia." Davey added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jason asked confused.

"I know something's going to go wrong… soon. And when that something goes wrong you're going to take my place and you're going to be in charge of what happens to me and I want to go to Australia." Davey explained.

"Okay. You have my word."

When the men walked back over Victor approached.

"Can I help you Victor?" Davey asked even though shivers ran down his spine.

"Yes…" Victor hissed like a hungry snake stalking its prey, "I think Bubba might have gang green on his foot but I'd like your opinion first."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Davey said to Jason, "Where is he?"

"In the barracks." Victor smiled and led the way.

"What the hell?!" Davey growled when Victor led him into an empty barrack.

Before Davey could defend himself or cry out Victor had closed the door, locked it, and tackled her to the ground covering her mouth. He kissed her and she bit him sinking her inch long fangs through his tongue and cheeks hoping to get him to let go of her. Victor simply chuckled and brought a long sharp fingernail down her chest cutting open her shirt.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She screamed.

"Come on… we both know I'm not going to." Victor purred against her freshly exposed collarbone.

She pushed him off and stood over him, "You _**DARE **_disrespect your commanding officer!" She roared.

"Helps if my commanding officer isn't a woman. A damn good lookin one at that." He whispered in her ear.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jason tackled Victor off of her. He growled and took a protective, primal stance over her. Victor picked Jason up and threw him out the window before dragging an extremely sharp nail across her throat.

Both ferals continued to fight over the dead body until the other soldiers were able to break it up and Jason made the arrangements for her body to be sent to Australia like she wanted. He was going to miss the only woman he ever really loved.


End file.
